


Sleep walker

by This_or_That



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sleep Walking, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_or_That/pseuds/This_or_That
Summary: a cute idea that popped into my headTony sleep walks sometimesjust a one shot





	Sleep walker

_Agent Barton?_

_Agent Barton will you please wake up, i require assistance._

Clint sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes "hmm? uh yea i'm up, whats wrong Jarvis?" he asked still half asleep

_sorry for waking you so early, normally Natasha is here to help but she left for a mission earlier._

"no problem, what did you need help for at 3 am?"

_again apologies for waking you, but it seems sir is sleep walking again._

"Tony sleep walks??"

_yes quite frequently. i suggest you stop him from doing anything and return him to bed._

"ok but why did you ask me?" he asked while standing up and walking to the kitchen

_you were simply the next best choice._

"ok?"

Clint stepped into the kitchen and found Tony sitting on top of the fridge taking apart the blender "Tony? what are you dong?" Tony didn't answer he just kept taking apart the blender "hmm" Clint sighed and climbed up to where Tony was and took the pile of junk that used to be a blender away from the sleeping genius and threw it in the trash "good thing nobody uses that" he then grabbed Tony's shoulders and shook him lightly "Tony, dude you gotta wake up" Tony blinked a couple times "oh, hi Clint what are you doing here?" he said while rubbing his eyes Clint huffed a laugh "Jarvis woke me up and told me to come get you" Tony now realizing he was on the fridge said "oh this isn't my room." "yea sleeping up here wont be comfortable come on you should get back to bed." after getting Tony to go back to bed Clint lied back on his bed "that was interesting"

 

 

 


End file.
